Rainbows in the Twilight
by DannyTheDarkmaker1313
Summary: This is a Twidash, Scootadopt fic. Rated T for swearing and stereotyping. Characters are OOC. Full summary inside. I do not own the cover image. Sequel is up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My inspiration for this story is from "Four is Greater" by Kodeake on FiMfiction. Written with help from my best friend Johan. Thanks for the help buddy! I do not own MLP or its characters, which is owned by Lauren Faust. Characters might seem OOC in this story but I'm doing this for a reason!**

**Summary: After Rainbow Dash reveals her sexual orientation, Twilight and Rainbow discover that their friends are stereotyping homophobes. Twilight and Rainbow then decide to ask the princesses and their family for help about their situation. A Meeting with Rainbow Dash's father brings new feelings and a problem with lecturing an entire hard-headed town on homophobia and homosexuality in the process. Twidash &amp; Scootadopt.**

* * *

**Rainbows in the Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Coming Clean**

**_Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner Bakery, 17:00…_**

Five mares were currently sitting at a table inside the small bakery while talking about why they were there and the pony who called them there while nibbling on various cupcakes that the most energetic of the five had bought.

"So, ya'll got any idea as to why Rainbow had called us here?" Applejack asked after taking a bite from her icing-coated treat. Her friends all shook their heads. "No, she only said that it was really important that we'd be here." Twilight said. Everyone frowned at that. It was a really cryptic message, thus everyone started making assumptions.

"Maybe she's pregnant and she wants us to help her raise it…" Fluttershy spoke quietly. Pinkie laughed at that. "Don't be silly, Flutters! She's clearly come to tell us that she's really an alien from a different dimension, intent on draining us of our precious bodily fluids during a mating ritual under the full moon tomorrow!" the pink mare exclaimed.

Rarity frowned and Applejack smacked Pinkie against the head. "Don't be silly, darling. Clearly she has decided to embrace her feminine side and wants us to help her be more feminine." The white unicorn smiled at her statement. "I'd of course be more than happy to design a new wardrobe for her and give them as a gift."

Twilight was about to comment on that statement when she noticed the cyan pegasus slowly walk up to their table. "Rainbow, hi!" she smiled at her friend, making the others turn towards Rainbow Dash.

Everyone noticed it immediately the changes in the mare's appearance and posture. Her shoulders were drooped, her mane hung over her eyes and her tail was dragging on the ground. There were bags underneath her eyes and tear stains on her face. Her two crimson eyes held sorrow, fear and a small amount of hope in them.

She stopped in front of them and sat down. "Hey girls." Her voice came out even huskier than usual. "You're all probably wondering why I called you here, huh?" she gave a small smile and sighed. All five her friends still held their shocked gazes. They had never seen her like this in all the time they knew her, not even Fluttershy, who had known her since their time in Cloudsdale.

Rainbow gulped and looked down. "The reason why I asked you all to come here is because I haven't been completely honest with all of you." She bit her lip nervously. "I'm going to tell you a secret I've kept ever since I was a foal." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'm… I… uh…" Rarity leaned closer to her. "You can tell us, dear." She smiled softly. The rainbow-maned mare gave her a small smile again. "Thanks. I wanted you all to know that I'm a…" The word that was spoken made a curtain of tension befall the group. Nopony breathed for a couple of minutes until the sound of laughter entered the air. They turned to see Pinkie on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Hahahaha! Oh, that was a good one, Dashie!" The mare laughed. Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy started laughing as well, with Twilight remaining quiet and Rainbow looking at them in fear before muttering. "It wasn't a joke, Pinkie." The silence that befell the table after that statement was horrifying for the rainbow mare.

"What?" Rarity asked in shock. "You mean you're really one of… one of _Them_?!" she exclaimed in horror. Rainbow recoiled back at the glares four of her friends were giving her. Twilight, however, was just staring at the ground quietly. The speedy flyer gulped again. "You girls… accept me though… right?"

Applejack's voice came out in a soft tone they had never heard from her. "It ain't natural." She spoke with a shake of her head. The tone made Rainbow flinch and she turned to look at her other friends. "Pinkie?" the pink mare shook her head and looked away. "Fluttershy?" the yellow pegasus shied into her mane with a "Sorry Dashie." As quiet as she could muster.

Rainbow Dash didn't even bother to look at the final judge. "Twilight?" The purple alicorn was still looking at the empty plate before her, not making a single sound. She glanced at her friends. She had a choice to make. Either chose to tell the truth and lose four of her friends, or she could lie and lose the friend she cared about most and go against her own judgment, feeling guilt for the rest of her life.

Twilight decided upon neither and quickly cast her teleportation spell to take her to her room in the large crystal castle outside her town. The five mares frowned at the disappearance of their friend. Rainbow immediately flew off towards the crystal building where her friend stayed.

**_With Twilight…_**

The purple alicorn was currently walking in a circle, struggling between the choices she faced. She contemplated the outcomes of her predicament slowly. If she chose to do what was wrong and pick the majority of her friends, she'd lose Rainbow Dash and feel guilty for the next couple of centuries of her prolonged existence.

If she picked Rainbow Dash, she'd lose the majority of her friends and become a mockery of Ponyville for the next few years. She could lie and feel guilty for a couple-hundred years, or she could tell the truth and be mocked for the next few years. She knew that her family and the other princesses would support her if she chose Rainbow Dash, heck, her family knew she was a filly-fooler!

She had talked with Celestia and Cadence on various occasions about her own sexual orientation and they had accepted her with open hooves as soon as she had told them, the same with her brother and parents. They all accepted her, so they'd all accept Rainbow Dash as well.

She was about to contemplate further on her predicament when a loud knock came from her castle doors. Spike opened them to see Rainbow Dash and Rarity standing before him. "Hi Rainbow, hi Rarity. Twilight is up in her room and-" they pushed past him and trotted up to the room of the purple alicorn.

They burst through the door with demanding looks on their faces. "Well?" Rarity asked her friend. "Aren't you going to speak your opinion on this matter?" Twilight glanced at the look of demanding mixed with anger in the unicorn's eyes and at the look of fear and hopelessness in the pegasus' eyes.

Twilight sighed and looked away from them, closing her eyes in thought. "You want me to say what I think, Rarity?" she started. "You want to know my REAL opinion on this ridiculous matter?" she asked, turning back to look at them. When Rarity nodded, Twilight answered angrily.

"I think, I think that Rainbow has a lot of courage to tell you all her deepest, darkest secret and then listen to you all insult her for something she had no control over! I admire Rainbow for doing that and not breaking down in the sorrow of losing her FRIENDS, who are supposed to CARE about her! I admire her for doing the very thing I couldn't do!" she yelled at her friend.

The look on Rarity's face went from shock, to horror at the implication of Twilight's last statement, while Rainbow's went from fear, to hope, to surprise. Twilight held a look of absolute fury in her two violet orbs. "I think she is the only one of you I can now call worthy of being my friend! Because she isn't prejudice over something so stupid like the rest of you! I want you out of MY castle, immediately! You can tell AJ and the rest that they are never welcome in my castle ever again! The council of friendship is hereby dissolved, PERMANENTLY!" she roared out her last word with tears streaming down her face.

The white unicorn galloped out the crystal building, heading straight for where her friends were waiting, ready to inform them of the shocking statement that Twilight had made.

Rainbow Dash glanced at the crying purple heap on the floor before her with a worried expression. "Twilight?" she croaked out worriedly. "Are you… are you okay?" she asked. The mare shook her head and glanced up at her friend. "How could they be so…homophobic?" Twilight asked back. Rainbow shook her head. "I dunno, Twi." She gave her a small smile. "Thanks, for standing up for me. You are the second person to ever do that for me."

The princess gave her a questioning glance. "My dad was the other." The pegasus interpreted. Twilight nodded in understanding and turned towards her friend completely. "So, what do you suggest we do now?" she asked worriedly.

Rainbow pondered the current situation. Their former friends would no doubt be spreading the story to the public at the moment, so it would be a bad idea to leave the safety of the crystalline walls of the palace they were in. Twilight's Royal Guard was there to defend them in case of a public riot and Twilight was more than capable of detaining the townsfolk by herself thanks to her newly enhanced power levels.

"I think I'm going to have to stay here from now on since the girls are probably going to try and attack me." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Dammit! Why do I have to be so weak about this! I'm Rainbow Dash! The most awesome pony ever…" she trailed off quietly. Twilight sighed. "Rainbow, I promise we'll find a solution for all of this." The alicorn smiled at her friend. "Now, come on. We need to go eat dinner before going to bed for the night."

She started leading Rainbow toward the dining hall. "You can sleep in one of the spare bedrooms for tonight. And we'll deal with the situation tomorrow when we go see the princesses." Twilight comforted her friend. "I promise, Rainbow. We'll work something out."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to comment on a comment I received from seishi2.0 - there is a reason why Flutters acted like that. It's called PEER PRESSURE! Don't worry though! She isn't going to be like that in the end. Though I can't say the same for Rarity and Applejack...**

**Anyway... Enjoy, my wonderful readers, and please Read &amp; Review! Commentary is appreciated if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

**Rainbows in the Twilight**

**Chapter 2: Confronting the Royal Council**

_**Twilight's Castle, Ponyville, 06:00…**_

Rainbow Dash was currently flying through the clouds above Canterlot, decked out in a Wonderbolts uniform. She smiled at the cheering crowds below her and the flyers beside her. She was about to fly down when she started shaking from an unexpected turbulence of wind. "Rainbow…" she heard a voice call. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" the mare exclaimed as she tried to regain control of her direction, to no avail.

Just before she hit the ground she heard the voice call out once more. "Rainbow!" The pegasus was startled awake by a flash of light and she leapt out of her bed. Rainbow gazed around to see Twilight on the ground, groaning in pain while holding her head with her hooves. "Twilight? What are you doing?" the cyan mare asked her friend.

"What is your skull made of, Rainbow?!" the bookworm asked back. "You could've knocked me out if it had been just slightly harder." Rainbow gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Twi. I should've told you to never try and shake me awake." Twilight shook the pain out of her head and got up. "Anyway, Rainbow, we need to eat breakfast before we go get your stuff for our trip to Canterlot." She informed.

The cyan speedster nodded and entered the bathroom attached to her room. The princess shook her head again and sighed before heading down into the dining hall to see Spike place two plates with salads and one plate with a heap of rubies and topazes on the large table. "Morning Spike." Twilight called out to her assistant.

The baby dragon looked up to see his surrogate mother standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey Twilight! Breakfast is ready. Did you go get Rainbow Dash?" he asked as he sat down in front of his plate of gems. The alicorn nodded and sat down in front of one of the salads before starting to eat it. A few minutes later the Rainbow-maned pegasus entered the dining hall and sat down beside Twilight and started eating her salad.

"Mmmm…Thish ish good Shpike!" Rainbow praised while chewing. Twilight stared at the other mare with a bemused expression. The mare noticed her friend's gaze and asked "What? It ish?" before swallowing. The alicorn shook her head. "You're dining with royalty and yet you eat like a pig." She commented.  
Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Please, Twilight. You're more than mere royalty. You're my best friend!" she exclaimed. "Besides, you know I'm not one for all that fancy nonsense." The cyan mare blushed slightly. She wouldn't admit it, but she had seen a new side to the purple bookworm after the previous day. Twilight sighed. "I suppose…"

Spike entered the room and walked up to his caretaker/ surrogate mother. "Hey Twi, we have a chariot waiting in front of the castle." He notified her. She nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Spike. Tell them we'll be there soon." The dragon nodded and left. The two mares quickly finished their breakfast and exited the crystal castle, trotting up to the chariot and two stallion pegasi. They bowed towards Twilight.

"Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia informed us that you were to be flown to the castle in Canterlot by chariot and we are here to collect you and your friends." The one stated in a serious tone. "Yes, well… thank you, sir. It is only me and Rainbow Dash who'll be going. The others aren't too keen on being around us." Twilight said as they climbed onto the chariot.

The two guards nodded and took off into the sky towards Canterlot. Twilight closed her eyes, contemplating what she'd tell the Princesses of what had happened the day before. "Uhh… Twi?" Rainbow Dash's voice broke her train of thought. "Yes, Rainbow?" She asked back. "What are we going to do about the girls?" The voice was filled with fear and regret.

"I don't know, Dashie, but we'll figure something out, I promised." Twilight responded. Rainbow nodded and looked down. "Yeah… I know. But I don't want to hurt them, ya know? I just, I dunno, want them to apologize I guess." She sighed, making Twilight nuzzle her neck softly, causing her to blush.  
"Don't worry, Dashie. We'll be getting help from the Rulers of Equestria!" she exclaimed. Rainbow nodded again and smiled slightly. "Thanks for everything, Twi." Twilight smiled. "C'mon, Dash! I'm just like you remember? I'm doing this for everyone who are like us." She said still smiling. Rainbow nodded and looked out of the chariot at the ground below.

Twilight gazed at the rainbow-maned pegasus, feeling an unfamiliar feeling bring its way into her. It felt like a deep longing to be closer to her friend, like being on a choke chain which is tied down to the other side of a wall between the two: so close and yet so far. She couldn't figure out what it was. She'd have to ask Celestia about the feeling once she got the chance.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived at Canterlot Palace they were greeted by a cohort of royal guards standing on either side of the three other members of the Royal Council, and Twilight's brother, Shining Armor. The duo climbed off the chariot and Twilight was immediately hugged by her brother. "Twily! It's great to see you again." He greeted her with a happy smile.

Twilight smiled as they broke the hug. "Hi Shiny. How's Cadence and the twins doing?" Shining Armor smiled "They're doing great! Really keeping their dad awake all night…" he muttered at the end, making the purple alicorn and cyan pegasus giggle. "Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash. It is great to see you again, but we have an urgent meeting to attend to." Celestia spoke from behind the white unicorn.

They were lead into a large room decorated with a map of Equestria on one wall, and various murals of battles on the other walls. Everyone got seated around the large circular table in the centre of the room, with Celestia and Luna at the head of the table, in front of the map.

"Now, Princess Twilight, might you be so kind as to fill us in on why this meeting was called?" Celestia asked in a serious tone. Twilight coughed lightly and started her explanation. "As you all know, I'm a fillyfooler: a mare that likes other mares in the romantic sense." Everyone nodded excluding Luna who held a confused look. "Is that truly acceptable in the present time?" she asked curiously.

Celestia nodded. "Mostly, dear sister, but there are some who are sadly against it still." The princess motioned for Twilight to continue. "Yes, well… Rainbow Dash had revealed to me and the rest of the former Elements of Harmony that she was a fillyfooler as well, and they didn't take it so well." The purple alicorn sighed. "They all sided against it, and insulted Rainbow, and myself, in the process. That action had made me come to a decision to bring awareness to the fact that being a fillyfooler is not bad."

Cadence smiled at her sister-in-law. "And how do you plan to pull that off?" she asked. "Well-" "My dad'll be willing to speak about it!" Rainbow interrupted, making everyone turn to her. "And who is your father?" Celestia asked calmly as usual. "Rainbow "Rocket" Blitz, the greatest athlete from Cloudsdale excluding yours truly and the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with much exaggerated gusto.

Twilight coughed and glared at Rainbow for the interruption. "Then we'll have to meet with your dad to ask for permission before we do that." Giving a quick glance to her friend to ensure she'd stay quiet, Twilight continued. "And we could hold an annual event to promote homosexuality even! We can make it a weekly event that changes from location, much like the Summer Sun Celebration!" she finished.

Cadence and Shining nodded at the idea. "We could hold it in Canterlot this year or next year, then in the Crystal Empire, and then in Appelloosa and so on." Shining offered, finally getting a chance to speak. Celestia and Luna nodded. "Then we can have events to let people have fun like games and races and stuff like that." Luna said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash was smiling, excited about how everything was going thus far. She once again glanced towards her book-obsessed friend with a blush. She had a crush on Twilight since the time she broke her wings and Twilight introduced her to Daring Do, or at least, that was when she had started feeling that way. At first it was merely a crush, but after everything they went through it turned into more…

Celestia's voice broke the pegasus from her thoughts. "Well then, we will prepare to introduce the event to the public as soon as you two go and talk to Rainbow Blitz." She concluded the meeting and everyone exited the hall and went to the dining hall for dinner. After dinner, Twilight and Dashie were lead to a room where they both collapsed onto the bed before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another update my wonderful readers! Updates are as frequent as I am able to, since I'm busy with end of year exams and I have to study... ****Anyway... Enjoy, my wonderful readers, and please Read &amp; Review! Commentary is appreciated if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

**Rainbows in the Twilight**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Rainbow Blitz**

**_Canterlot Castle, 06:00, Twilight and Rainbow's room._**

Twilight awoke to the feeling of a pony snuggling against her side. She opened her eyes to see Rainbow Dash nuzzle her shoulder while quietly mumbling to herself. The purple alicorn giggled softly and thought about what had happened during the past two days. With a sigh she got up and left to prepare for the day.

A few minutes later the cyan pegasus finally woke up from her dreams of flying beside a mystery pony and noticed she was alone in a room of the Canterlot Palace. Slowly remembering that she was there with her friend who was nowhere to be found, she leapt out of bed and looked around for her friend. Seeing she wasn't in the room, Dashie ran out the doors and down to the main breakfast hall, where she found one of the rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia, sitting and eating a stack of pancakes.

"Good morning, Princess." Rainbow said with a bow. Celestia smiled at the pegasus. "Good morning to you as well, Rainbow Dash. You seem troubled?" she told the cyan mare before her. Rainbow nodded. "Have you seen Twilight by any chance?" Before Celestia could answer she was interrupted by the violet mare making her way into the dining hall. "Somepony say my name?" she asked, only to be knocked down in a fierce hug from her friend.

"Rainbow, do you mind getting off me, please?" Twilight asked, trying to escape from the deadly tight hug she was in. Rainbow let go and sat down at the table with a sheepish smile directed at the two princesses. After two servants came in and placed stacks of pancakes identical to the one before Celestia in front of the two younger mares, the three ponies decided to talk about their plans for today.

"I think we should head off to go see your dad after we finish breakfast, Dashie." Twilight told her friend. Rainbow swallowed some of the pancake in her mouth and nodded. "Uh… sure thing, Twi." Celestia, who had been watching the two, noticed there was something different going on with the cyan pegasus, whom she had been informed was usually a very brash and straightforward pony.

After they finished their breakfast, the two mares took a carriage to Cloudsdale so they could meet with Rainbow Dash's dad, Rainbow Blitz.

******_Cloudsdale Sports Stadium, 09:00_**

A navy blue stallion with a rainbow-colored mane flew at extremely fast speeds around the Cloudsdale air racing track, dashing through various loops and over other obstacles. When he passed the finish line, he pressed a button on the stopwatch around his neck and smiled when he saw his time had gotten faster.

"Dad!" he heard a voice call from behind him. Rainbow Blitz turned around to see his daughter and the newest addition to the Equestrian Royal Council standing below him on the cloud surface. He quickly swooped down and picked up the cyan mare in a hug. "Dashie!" he gave her a noogie as he hovered just above the purple alicorn.

"Dad…" Rainbow Dash moaned as she escaped her father's embrace. Rainbow Blitz shrugged and looked at her questioningly. "What? Can't your old man greet his daughter?" Dashie shook her head. "Me and Twi are here because we have something to plan out with the other princesses." She explained.

Blitz raised an eyebrow before glancing between the two mares. "Don't tell me this is for a wedding…" he said with a sly smirk. Twilight and Dash both turned crimson at the implement of his statement. "DAD!" the stallion merely laughed at his daughter's flustered expression. "Oh come off it, Dashie. You know I've been waiting for years to see you get a stable marefriend!"

Twilight coughed and decided to speak up and avoid the awkwardness that was due to follow. "Well, uh, mister Blitz, the reason why we were actually here is because after an event that hurt both myself and Rainbow Dash a few days ago, we went to the Princesses and we decided to hold an annual week-long event to promote openness about ponies sexual orientation, and we wish for you to lecture at the first event." She spoke.

Rainbow Blitz dropped to the cloud floor and raised an eyebrow. "What was the event that caused this?" he asked with a demanding tone. Dashie sighed and spoke. "I told our friends that I'm gay and they didn't take it too well. Then we found out Twi's gay as well." She informed quickly.

Her father gave her a concerned look at that. "Are you sure you're okay, dear?" he asked as he stepped closer and looked her over. Dashie groaned and pushed her dad away slightly. "I'm fine, dad! I'm not called Rainbow "Daring" Dash for nothing!" Seeing an opportunity for embarrassing his daughter, Blitz teased her. "If I remember correctly, you were named Rainbow Delilah Dash."

The cyan mare's face turned beet red at the mention of her real middle name while Twilight chuckled. "Delilah? Oh I'm going to enjoy calling you that, Dashie." She told her friend. Rainbow Dash glared at her dad and friend. "Don't you dare, Twilight."

After that, the three ponies left Cloudsdale to return to Canterlot in order to meet with the Princesses again.

**_Canterlot Palace Meeting Room, 11:30…_**

The four Princesses of Equestria, Shining Armor, Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz were seated in the meeting room, talking about their plan. "We need to have a name for the event or else it won't gain a lot of attention." Shining said. "But what could we call it?" Blitz asked. "How about "Annual Festival For Ponies Of Different Sexual Orientation?" Twilight offered. "AFFPODSO? I dunno Twi… It sounds weird." Dashie said.

Celestia sighed. "What about the Sexuality Awareness Festival?" she attempted. The unanimous agreement was surprising for the Princess of the Sun. Blitz smiled. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, what kind of events will we have at SAF?" he asked, making Dashie perk up. "It should be like a carnival! Except with presentations, games and promotive junk for everyone!" She exclaimed.

Everyone once again agreed unanimously.

**_A few hours later…_**

Once again the ponies all tiredly made their way out of the Meeting Room and off to bed. Twilight and Rainbow slept soundly, snuggling up to one another at one point in the night, both with content smiles upon their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Done with school for another month and a half. Here's the next chapter. ****Enjoy, my readers, and please Read &amp; Review! Commentary is appreciated if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trouble Brewing**

**_Unknown location, midnight…_**

A lone cloaked figure is seen sneaking into a small cavern. The figure trots until reaching a wall. Tapping their horn against it, the wall lifts up to reveal an ancient shrine, with nine holes in the ground around it. The figure smiles as they look at the holes. "Soon, I will free the Master, and he will wreak havoc across this puny world, MWHAHAHAHAHA!" the laughter echoed into the dark night…

**_Canterlot Royal Palace, early next morning…_**

Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry purple shape snuggling itself into her neck. She gasped quietly, realizing that the shape was her only remaining friend, Twilight. She thought back to how her dad had teased them. _"I've been waiting for years to see you get a stable marefriend!"_

Dashie shook her head vigorously, banishing any thoughts of Twilight in that sense from her mind. _'No, Twi wouldn't go out with me… she'd go for a smarter pony… though she is pretty cute…'_ groaning, she slowly got up, so as not to awake the alicorn and headed to the bathroom to go shower.

Twilight herself awoke to the sound of their shower running. Knowing it was Rainbow Dash, she sighed and snuggled into the bed further, taking in a surprisingly sweet scent.

She wanted more of the scent.

It smelled of sweat, dew, a fresh breeze and the same shampoo that Twilight had seen in Rainbow's bathroom once when they had a sleepover…

…Oh.

Twilight's eyes shot open at the thoughts of the cyan speedster that flew through her mind after that, a darker purple stain lighting up her cheeks in embarrassment. She facehooved at that. _'Stupid Twilight, Bad Twilight! You can't fall for Dash! She's your best friend!'_ The purple mare sighed and decided to wait for her friend to finish up in the bathroom so she could clean up before breakfast.

A knock on their door called Twilight to go answer. She found Rainbow Blitz standing there with a smile. "Good morning, Princess Sparkle. Is Dashie up yet? I want to talk to her." The mare nodded her head. "Sorry, Mr. Blitz, but she's currently in the shower, but you can come back in a few minutes or wait out here if you'd like?"

Blitz gave her a smile. "Oh, no. it's not that important. But then I'd like to speak with you, if you don't mind?" Twilight nodded once more. "Of course." She followed him and closed the door behind her. He led her to one of the empty rooms and she sat on the bed as he gazed off the balcony. "Ms. Sparkle, you might not be aware of this, but I have been asked by your sister in law, Princess Cadence, to speak with you about your relationship with my daughter."

Twilight frowned at that. "What?" the stallion sighed. "She claims that she felt romantic love radiate from the room you two use all the way from her room in the west tower. She wants me to talk to you about your feelings since I was a psychologist before I became a trainer." He explained. "So, if you'd kindly take a walk with me through the gardens…?" Unsure about what to do, the princess nodded and followed the stallion to the palace gardens.

They walked in silence until Rainbow Blitz decided to start. "How do you feel when you are with Rainbow Dash?" he asked. Twilight mulled over the question before answering. "Well… When we read together, I feel as if I'm safe, secure and happy. I feel as if I'm in an impenetrable fortress with my room being a warm, soft and safe area." Blitz nodded and moved on to his next question.

"And how did you feel when you were with your former friends?" he asked carefully, not wanting to re-open the fresh wound. "I didn't feel that way." She stated, not giving away anything about how she'd feel over the others. "Interesting." Blitz mused. "And lastly, if you had to dine with Rainbow Dash, how would you envision the location, occasion and how the two of you would act, and please be completely honest with me?" Twilight stayed quiet for a moderate amount of time, going through what she'd answer before she finally did.

"It would be on a high place, at night with no clouds. It would be a picnic with daisy sandwiches and hayfries, we would have a casual chat and stargaze together while eating, and we'd be on a…" she trailed off, unsure about what to say. The stallion raised his eyebrow and decided to press. "Twilight, if you want me to help you, you are going to have to tell me everything, so what would the occasion be?"

Twilight blushed a dark pink, accented by her purple coat, and turned away shyly. "…on a date." She said inaudibly. Blitz edged closer to her. "What was that?" the mare sighed and bowed her head. "We'd be on a date." She admitted begrudgingly. Her answer brought a smile to the navy blue stallion. "Excellent, Twilight! Now we can start helping you." She gave him a confused look. "What?"

Suddenly Cadence and Celestia landed behind the pegasus stallion. "Twily, you know I would never not help love between two ponies bloom, and the first step is to have them admit their affection, which you just completed!" The Princess of Love said, bouncing from happiness. Twilight gave her mentor a confused look. "What?" Celestia smiled back softly. "Twilight, we are going to help you and Rainbow Dash get together, because it is the right thing to do." She explained.

The purple alicorn just stood there silently, eye twitching, before collapsing to the ground, unconscious. The three remaining ponies sighed and carried her back into the castle to let her rest. Blitz gave his two companions a look. "So who's going to speak with Dashie?" the looks they gave him made him sigh and shake his head. "Of course…" he muttered, leaving the two to carry Twilight to her room as he went off to find his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the another chapter as the plot begins to thicken. Read, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: the First Date**_

_**Canterlot Airspace, a while later…**_

Rainbow Blitz found his daughter in the place he expected her to be: the skies above Canterlot city. The cyan mare was busy practicing her stunts again. The stallion waited patiently for her to finish practice, taking note on all the minor things she does wrong. Rainbow Dash noticed her father waiting and flew down to greet him. "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

The navy blue stallion smiled at her. "Hi Dashie. I was wondering if you could spare a few minutes for your old man again." Rainbow Dash nodded. "Sure, what's up?" They flew down to a grassy patch on the mountain and sat down. "I was hoping to talk to you about your friend, Twilight." Knowing where to conversation was going, the cyan speedster held up her hooves. "Oh no, nuh-uh, Dad! I am not letting you convince me to ask Twilight out, she doesn't even feel the same." She refused.

Blitz smirked mentally, knowing she only knew half of his tricks. "What if I told you that I spoke with her before I came to find you and she told me that she'd actually consider going out with you?" he tweaked his words a bit. Rainbow Dash's head snapped towards him in surprise. "Really!? She said that?! Do you think we'd make a good-!?" she slammed her hoof on her mouth to prevent her from revealing anything else.

Her father laughed since he knew exactly what she wanted to finish with. "Yes, and yes, Dashie." He pulled her close and handed her a heavy pouch of bits. "Here, when you two get back to Ponyville, ask her out and take her to Enlacés Restaurant De Cœur. Ask for Fancy Soufflé and tell him your father is Rainbow Blitz and you want the couple's special table, he should hook you up straight away." Blitz informed her.

The cyan mare gave her father a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks dad, for everything." The navy blue pegasus smiled and draped a wing over her body. "C'mon Dashie, you're the only mare left in my life, I have to make sure you're happy at all times." An awkward silence befell the two after his sentence.

Rainbow Dash had never known her mother. She died shortly after her birth, and she was a lover of flying and tricks. She was also a Wonderbolt at one point as well, but quit because of her dad. Speedy Blue was a dearly-loved member of Cloudsdale's upper-class ponies, as was Rainbow Blitz.

The duo shook off the silence and flew back to the castle grounds, where a chariot was waiting to take Rainbow Dash and Twilight home. As everyone said their goodbyes, Blitz pulled Twilight aside and whispered in her ear. "Dashie's going to ask you out soon, please take care of her, and treat her well. She may seem like a tough filly, but she has a softer side too." Twilight nodded and smiled. "I will, and it was nice meeting you, Rainbow Blitz."

The stallion nodded back and waved. "Please, call me Blitz." Twilight nodded and everyone waved goodbye as the duo's chariot took off into the sky.

Rainbow and Twilight sat in silence as the afternoon sky looked down upon them. The pegasus nervously brought a hoof through her mane. "Uhh… hey, Twi?" she asked unsurely. The alicorn glanced at her friend with a smile. "Yes, Dash?" "Would you, uh, maybe like to go out for dinner tonight, ya know, as a...date?"

Twilight gave a soft smile and nodded. "I'd like that, Dashie." "You don't have to think of it as one if you- wait, what?" the pegasus gave a surprised look. The alicorn giggled and stared into her eyes. "Yes, Dashie. I would like to go out on a date with you." She said slowly, allowing the shocked mare to comprehend her answer.

Rainbow Dash gained a goofy smile on her face which she held for the rest of their flight.

When the chariot landed in front of Twilight's castle the two mares bade farewell and agreed that Dashie would pick Twilight up in the evening. Twilight was entered the castle and was greeted by her faithful servant Spike. "Hey Twilight! Fluttershy and Pinkie are waiting for you in your study. They said it was really important." He greeted her.

Spike's words made the alicorn frown since they were dead set against homosexuality, so why would they speak with her? But, she decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

The two mares shot up from their seats the moment they noticed Twilight enter the room. "Twilight!" Pinkie exclaimed. The princess noticed that they looked at her with regretful eyes. "You wanted to see me?" she asked in an emotionless tone. Fluttershy was hurt by the tone while Pinkie sighed, acting completely unlike herself.

"We came to apologize to you first for what meanie stupid pants we were when Dashie told us she was gay." She answered. Fluttershy nodded. "We didn't want to be shunned for not being against it. We, were stupid." She sighed. Twilight was touched by their words, which she sensed was completely sincere.

The purple mare nodded. "I accept your apology, but it's Dashie you should apologize to. She's the one you truly hurt with your denial." The other two nodded, but smiled at being forgiven. Fluttershy followed Twilight as she left the study. "Could I maybe help you get ready?" she asked in her usual shy tone. The princess smiled and nodded.

One hour later…

Fluttershy was standing behind a dressed-up Twilight Sparkle, who was wearing a yellow dress with pink accents. The dress' edge rolled up higher than it used to, just above the wearer's knees. The shy yellow mare was busy working Twilight's mane, braiding it into a French Braid. Once she was done she looked over her work. "You look absolutely beautiful, Twilight." She commented.

The princess, who had been nervous around her for the past hour, gave her a smile and finally relaxed. "Thank you, Fluttershy. You should have become a stylist." She complemented back. The shy mare blushed and hid in her mane. "Oh, I don't know about that… I just did what I thought might've looked best on you." She said shyly.

A loud knocking on the castle doors signaled Rainbow Dash's arrival. "Well, I should get going." Twilight commented with a happy sigh. The two mares walked down to the castle foyer where Twilight pulled Fluttershy into a hug. "Thanks Fluttershy. And you should apologize right now." She thanked as Spike opened the doors.

The two mares watched in awe as Rainbow Dash, dressed in a black vest, smirked at Twilight. "You ready for tonight?" her smirk fell however, when she noticed Fluttershy and Pinkie standing near her date. "What's going on here?" she asked angrily.

Not wanting to ruin the evening, Twilight stepped in front of Rainbow Dash. "Easy, Dashie. Pinkie and Fluttershy did nothing wrong, in fact, they were about to go apologize to you for what they did, right girls?" she spoke with a threatening tone as she looked back at the two guilty mares.

They nodded and stepped closer. "We really are sorry, Dashie. We were just scared of what the rest would've thought, not thinking about how much we hurt you in the process. The truth is, we aren't against homosexuality, we were just unsure what to do." Fluttershy explained softly as Pinkie nodded.

Rainbow Dash looked over the two mares for a while before pulling them into a tight hug. "Aww… I can't stay mad at you Fluttershy, and thanks for apologizing you two." She smiled, causing the other two to smile as well.

Twilight coughed, causing them to look at her, with Dashie's wings flaring out at the sight of how high the dress was. "Shouldn't we get going?" she asked the cyan pegasus. The princess nodded and allowed her date to lead her away from her castle.

Once they were a good distance away from the castle, Twilight decided to speak. "So, where are we going tonight?" she asked. Rainbow Dash blushed and checked her vest nervously. "Well, dad has an old friend to who he called in a favor. He's the head chef at Enlacés Restaurant De Cœur." The alicorn gave a surprised look at that.

"How does your dad know Fancy Soufflé?" she asked. The cyan mare shrugged. "I didn't ask." She said as they walked up to the restaurant's doors. Rainbow Dash held open the doors and allowed her date to enter first. They walked up to the front desk where a silver earth pony was dressed in a fancy suit. "Good evening and welcome to Enlacés Restaurant De Cœur, how may I be of assistance?" he asked.

Rainbow Dash smiled at him confidently. "I'd like to speak with Mister Fancy Soufflé, please." The stallion nodded. "I will call him for you, I will be back in a minute." As he made his way to the kitchen, the two mares decided to look over the establishment. Rainbow was surprised that her dad knew someone who worked at such a fancy place.

Soon enough a brown earth pony in a white jacket and chef's hat made his way up to them. "Good evening Mademoiselles, you wished to see me?" he greeted politely. Rainbow coughed and nodded. "Yes, my dad is Rainbow Blitz, he said you'd give us the couple's special table?" she spoke unsurely.

Fancy Souffle's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah, but of course! Right this way." He led them to a small table, secluded from the rest of the diners. The room was relatively small, but it had a comfortable feel to it. In the center of the room was a table with two chairs. Upon the table was fine silver cutlery, two glasses, one for a unicorn and one for a non-unicorn, and a bottle of red wine.

The chef nodded to them. "You mares may relax, I will return shortly to come take your orders." He placed two menus on the table as well before leaving.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash sat down at the table and glanced over the menus. "They have quite a collection here." The cyan pegasus stated and her date nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna order the crêpes aux épinards tomate. What about you?" she decided. The purple alicorn smiled when she found her selection. "I think I'll have the red-pepper soufflé." She quickly mulled over Rainbow's choice before looking up at her in shock.

"You know Prench?" she asked in surprise. The pegasus blushed and nodded. "Yeah, my dad's kinda wealthy, so he did quite a few trips to other places in Equestria. One time he took me with him to Prance and I decided to learn Prench, just so I knew what ponies were saying."

Twilight was impressed. Before she could comment, however, Fancy Soufflé made his appearance. "Are you mares ready to order?" he asked with a smile. Twilight and Rainbow nodded. "My date would like the red-pepper soufflé and I would like your delectable crêpes aux épinards tomate. Would you mind opening and pouring our wine for us as well, please?" Rainbow ordered.

The chef smiled and opened the bottle, pouring them half-full glasses of wine. "The sauvignon blanc had a good year for this specific bottle, I am sure you will approve." He said before leaving them alone once again. The two mares sipped the wine to find it was delicious. Rainbow set down her glass and decided to ask a question.

"So, Twi, where do you see yourself in about six years?" she asked carefully. Twilight set down her glass and mulled over her answer. "If you asked me that question three years ago, I'd say I would've been teaching as Canterlot's finest magical institute, but now…" she sighed. "Now I'd say probably with a special mare, and we'd adopt and raise a foal together, living happily while still doing tasks for Celestia, maybe even rule over an area of land like the other Princesses."

"Am I that special mare?" the words left the pegasus' mouth before she could stop it. Twilight blinked in surprise as the speedster blushed. A smile fell on the alicorns face as she answered. "I don't know, but if you work at it, you might be." She answered as her smile turned coy.

The two mares continued their chat even when their food arrived. They talked about their plans for the future, their dreams, hopes and wishes. As they finished the food, they declined the offer for desert and Rainbow paid for the meal in full. Twilight was shocked that Rainbow was actually the daughter of one of Cloudsdale's elite citizens, but didn't change her opinion of the mare.

Soon they were taking a walk through the quiet streets of Ponyville, chatting about their separate childhoods.

"So then I told her, "If you want to mess with somepony, try someone who won't get revenge." After that I bucked her in the face and flew back home." Rainbow laughed as she finished her story. Twilight giggled along happily. "I can't believe she'd actually attempt that with someone like you!" the pegasus nodded. "Yeah, I- Wait, do you hear that?" she interrupted her sentence when she hear a foal shivering quietly near them.

Twilight and Rainbow looked around for the cause until they spotted a grey lump shivering in an alleyway. They moved closer to the lump to see that it was a weathered old blanket, full of tears and holes. Rainbow carefully removed it to see a small orange filly with a purple mane shiver from the cold in her sleep.

With a single glance at each other in agreement, Twilight picked the little filly up and they headed to the castle as quickly as they could.

Once they arrived, Twilight took the filly up to her room and placed her in the bed, draping her warm sheets over the filly's body. Rainbow Dash stared at the filly she knew so well, the filly who called herself Dash's number-one fan. 'Why was she sleeping in an alley? Doesn't Scoots have parents?' she asked herself mentally.

Noticing the adult pegasus' turmoil, Twilight nudged her cheek caringly. "Don't worry Dash, she'll be fine. Let's go and get some rest, okay?" when Rainbow Dash nodded, Twilight led her to her room before going back to her own to watch over Scootaloo.

'We'll figure this out in the morning.' She thought as she looked over the filly's sleeping form. 'We have to…'

**_While all that was happening... _**

Fancy Soufflé quietly made his way into the office behind the restaurant. He trotted to the table and wrote something on a piece of parchment. With a flash of red magic, the letter was sent to its receiver. 'Let us hope that it is truly not happening... the prophesy can't happen yet! I hope we can at least be prepared to stop it. Oh gods, save us all.' he thought worriedly as he glanced out of the window. 'Without Timekeeper, we're going to need it...'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm on a roll! been writing a lot lately, with new stories, new chapters and more ideas. Please check out some of my other stories like _Fluttershy's Coltfriend _or the (in my opinion) stupidest of my uploads, _Twilight's Real Brother_. Anyway, my fellow readers, read, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Scootaloo's Story**

**_Ponyville Crystal Castle, early morning…_**

Twilight awoke with her cheek pressed against the hard wood she recognized as her desk. She raised her head and saw Scootaloo resting in her bed. Giving a soft smile at the sight, the princess made her way out of the room and headed downstairs to find Spike in the castle pantry, busy getting ingredients for their breakfast.

"Spike, you should make one extra breakfast today." She informed the dragon, making him give her a questioning look. "Why?" "Because Scootaloo will be eating here too." Twilight answered as if it was obvious. Spike shook his head. "Again, why?" Before she could answer, Twilight was tackled by a cyan blur, with her lips being overtaken by the blur's.

Rainbow broke the kiss and smirked down at the mare underneath her. "Morning Twi." The princess raised her eyebrow at the pegasus' antics. "Morning Dashie, and why are you here instead of with Scootaloo? I thought you'd go to her first." Twilight asked. The speedster shook her head. "What kind of marefriend would I be if I greeted my admirer before my own marefriend?" she asked back.

"You already consider us marefriends?" Twi asked, surprised. "Well, yeah, since last night went so well and all…" Rainbow said off-handedly. The alicorn was about to speak when they were interrupted by a filly's voice. "Rainbow Dash? Twilight? What am I doing here?" the two mares looked up to see Scootaloo sleepily rub the sleep out of her eyes.

The older mares got up with blushes staining their cheeks and answered her. "Well, we were hoping you'd tell us why you were sleeping in an alleyway, squirt." Rainbow Dash told her softly. "I do care about my "Number One Fan" after all…" Scootaloo shifted on her hooves uncertainly. Twilight gave her a soft, caring smile. "Scootaloo, we only want to help. If you need anything, then you have to talk to us."

The filly sighed. "Alright, I guess…" she dropped onto her flank and started talking. "My parents died a few years ago. In some kind of incident while they were on a business trip to Manehattan. I don't exactly know the details but I was put in the foster care system after that under an old Earth pony mare named Bland Pots. She was cranky all the time and hardly spent time with me, only feeding me three times a day and forcing me to do my homework and chores. She passed away about two years ago, and I've been living on the streets ever since." She told the two.

Rainbow Dash immediately scooped the filly up into her hooves. "Squirt! Why didn't you tell anyone?! Or at least me?! Someone could've helped you!" she scolded the filly, who looked away dejectedly. "Scootaloo, is that why you can't fly yet?" She heard Twilight ask. "I found out from Rainbow that pegasi teach their young to fly at age five and your almost ten." She explained.

Scootaloo shook her head. "I'm thirteen." This answer shocked the two adults even more. "Well, I think you should stay somewhere you can be fully taken care for…" she heard Rainbow Dash start, causing her to become depressed. "…So you'll be staying with me and Twilight!" this made Scootaloo, Twilight and Spike give her shocked looks. Before anyone could speak, Twilight pulled Rainbow into the hallway to talk.

Spike looked at Scootaloo. "Hey do you want some pancakes?" he asked with a smile. The filly smiled back and nodded. "Sure!"

**_With Twilight and Rainbow…_**

"Rainbow what in Discord's name are you doing?!" Twilight yelled at her marefriend. "We can't take care of a filly, legally! We have to be married and she has to be in the foster system to be adopted!" Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Twilight, you heard how the foster system treated her before and I care about her too much to let that happen again!"

The princess sighed and looked at her. "I might be able to get Celestia to pull some strings for us, but I don't think she'll be able to change the wedlock law." Rainbow gave her a grateful look and enveloped her in a hug. "Thanks Twi!"

The couple returned to the kitchen to find Scootaloo devouring a pile of chocolate chip pancakes while Spike was chewing his own plate of rose quartz pancakes. Twilight sat down in front of her pile of blueberry pancakes as Rainbow flew over to her own plate of pancakes. They ate in comfortable silence until Spike spoke up after he was finished. "Okay Twilight. I'm heading over to go help Pinkie Pie today."

The alicorn smiled and nodded. "Okay Spike, and tell her you have to be back by six this afternoon. You still need your sleep, after all." Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow at her marefriend after the dragon left. "What's the deal between you and Spike anyway?" she asked. Twilight sighed and set her fork down on her plate. "After I hatched Spike during my entrance exam when I was ten, Celestia gave him to me as my first and most important test: raise him to fit into our society, and that is exactly what I did."

The mare sighed again, as if reminiscing on the past. "The first five years were the hardest, since I had to deal with puberty and raising a baby DRAGON, but I overcame it and was stronger for it." She giggled. "If I had to count the amount of diapers Spike incinerated or lava-puke puddles he made, I would've stopped counting." Rainbow giggled softly at that as well.

"But we've both come to accept our relationship is the same as mother and child, except we don't tell others about it." Twilight finished. "And if I had to grade myself on how I raised him, I'd give myself an A triple plus, because I couldn't be more proud of what Spike has become." Then her mood turned depressed. "But he's almost grown up now. Once he turns twenty-one, Spike will be sent back to Canterlot, and Celestia will give him a choice of what to do in his life."

Rainbow frowned at that. "You're not looking forward to that, are you?" Twilight shook her head. "No, I'm not. He's become such a part of me that I would feel empty when he leaves." The pegasus wrapped a wing over her waist. "Aww… don't worry Twi! You'll still have me and I'm sure he'd still keep in touch." She comforted the other mare.

Twilight smiled and stood up. "Thanks Dashie. Well, I'm going to go send that letter to Celestia. Why don't you spend some time with Scootaloo so long?" she said as she left for her study. Rainbow turned to Scootaloo with a smile. "So Squirt, do you want me to teach ya how to fly?" the filly's expression was all Rainbow needed for confirmation.

**_With Twilight…_**

_Dear Celestia_

_I have a favor to ask of you._

_During my and Rainbow Dash' date last night we encountered a filly who is quite close to Rainbow, and she was sleeping in an alleyway. We brought her back to the castle and this morning she informed us that her parents had died a few years ago and the foster care system failed to take proper care of her, causing her to live on her own._

_As such, myself and Rainbow Dash have agreed to personally take care of her until she reaches adult age. We request your acceptance and granting of the official adoption papers to accomplish this._

_With love, your always faithful friend_

_Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria_

With a whisk of purple magic the letter was sent off to the Royal Palace in Canterlot. Twilight looked over the various notes and open books on her desk. _Recordings of Magical Creatures by Critter Catcher (100 A.N.M.- 200 A.N.M.) _was opened on a page with the title "Batponies".

_Batponies_

_Scientific name: Thestral_

_Description: ponies with dark grey-ish to black-ish coats and black manes, yellow bat-like eyes and batwings. Ears are pointed like a vampire bat's. they have two fangs in their mouths used to feed. They need to drink pony blood due to low hemoglobin counts in their bloodstream. There are two classes of Batpony: The regular Batponies who remain hidden in their underground caverns while living peacefully and feeding off of the Bloodfruit (see page 2103 of "Recordings of Mythical Plants by Critter Catcher), the other is the Vampony, who are exactly the same as the Batpony, except they believe Nightmare Moon is their goddess and they feed off of regular ponies during the night._

_Few Batponies who left the caverns became loyal to Princess Luna before her fall._

_The Batpony feeds by inserting its two razor sharp fangs into the neck of the food source and injects it with a special enzyme that creates a feeling of euphoria while the Batpony feeds. The enzymes also heal the wounds much quicker and more clean than if they were just left to heal. Vamponies do not have the euphoric effect in their bite, thus when they feed it is much more agonizing._

Celestia's letter arrived just before she finished reading the section on Batponies.

_Dear Twilight_

_I am so sorry for what the filly had to undergo for so long. The adoption papers are attached to this letter and I will come collect them personally during my visit on the day after tomorrow. I will grant the adoption and the Wedlock law has been overlooked just for you, and also I hope your relationship with Rainbow Dash prospers well into both your years._

_Your beloved friend and fellow Princess_

_Celestia of Equestria_

Twilight smiled and grabbed the form, taking it down to Rainbow Dash where they filled it out together with Scootaloo smiling next to them as they did so.

_Name of Orphan: **Scootaloo**_

_Name of Adoptive Parents:** Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria**_

_ **Rainbow Dash of Equestria**_

_Name of Grantee: **Princess Celestia of Equestria**_

_Date of Adoption: **340 D, 1003Y, P.N.M.**_

_Adoptive Parental Decree:_

**_We, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, hereby decree that we shall from this day forth until the coming of age of our adoptive daughter, Scootaloo, protect, love and care for her and provide her with whatever she may need to the best of our capabilities. This was signed under the watchful eyes of Princess Celestia, Solar Princess of Equestria._**

**_With Rainbow Blitz:_**

The pegasus was sitting in his study, relaxing as he drank from his glass of strong cider when a letter arrived from his old friend, Fancy Soufflé. He unrolled the parchment and read the letter.

_Dear Blitz_

_I truly hope this letter is not being sent under the circumstances that Time Turner foretold. If it is so, then we truly will have to stand up against that demon once again. But how will we get the jewels back? They were destroyed during the final battle twenty five years ago! I have sent letters to Fancypants, Time Turner and Nightlight Sparkle. Now you need to find Bon-Bon, Lyra, Zecora and Golden Harvest._

_If we manage to bind together once again, how will we be so sure to defeat Rignar again? I trust you completely, my leader, but I do have my doubts._

_Sincerely,_

_Fancy Soufflé_

Rainbow Blitz sighed, knowing that he was about to visit Ponyville to find most of them, and would have to send a letter to Golden Harvest to have everyone meet in the Everfree forest again.

_Dear Golden Harvest_

_I know we haven't spoken in over twenty years, but Time Turner's prediction has come forth._

_Somepony is busy trying to release Rignar and we need to all come together if we are to stop them both. Soufflé is already aware of what is happening and has informed Nightlight and Time Turner. I will go and find Zecora and the other two soon. _

_We will have to meet at the last battlefield. I know this might be hard to ask of you, but if we are to save our planet once again, we must act immediately._

_Kind regards _

_Rainbow Blitz_

He folded the letter and sent it off to the Crystal Empire. "I do hope we can at least find the nine shards. Then we might stand a chance against Rignar…"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, I just wanted to clear up a good point that was made by DragonZeus1. Actually, Blitz and his team are alone. The Elements of Harmony, if you look at what happened when they were used in the series, do not destroy their target in any way, they either reform or imprison them. Rignar is a Demon, a hellspawn. He was forged in the fires of eternal anguish and as such, he cannot be reformed, and the Elements have no effect since two of the wielders hate Rainbow and Twilight. the nine "shards" and their wielders will be elaborated on. Anyway, read, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Blitz visits Ponyville**

**_Two days later, Ponyville, late morning…_**

Twilight Sparkle was currently sitting in her study, continuing with her research on the Thestrals. Rainbow Dash was busy with Scootaloo, teaching her how to fly, and Spike was helping Fluttershy with her animals, allowing the alicorn some peace and quiet. The previous day had been spent getting to know her new daughter and having her bond with the two adults. Twilight had also prepared for Celestia's visit.

Twilight was making notes on the History of Thestral Appearances when a knock came from the front doors of her palace. Knowing that she was the only one there at the moment, she got up and went to answer the door.

As the doors opened she saw Princess Celestia, six guards and Rainbow Blitz, who had saddlebags on his back, standing there. "Greetings Celestia and Rainbow Blitz," Twilight greeted. "I wasn't expecting you to come along." The pegasus smiled. "I have, uh, a few friends I need to find. I'm going to be staying here for a week or so. Might you point me to a nice inn?" the young alicorn shook her head. "Oh no, I doubt Dashie would allow you to stay in an inn when there are plenty of rooms in my castle."

Blitz sighed. "Very well then. If you'll excuse me, I must go find my friends now." He said before leaving the two alone with the guards. "Follow me, Celestia." Twilight said as she led her former teacher into the castle.

**_With Blitz…_**

The pegasus slowly made his way through the small town, searching for two specific targets. He knew he'd find Soufflé in his restaurant, and Zecora in the Everfree, but he didn't really know what Lyra and Bon-Bon have been up to in the past twenty years. They did say that they planned on opening a small shop in Ponyville back then, but that's all he had as a lead.

Suddenly he spotted the two at a table in a small café. Smirking, he silently made his way over to them.

"So, then I was busy talking with Derpy about ma's muffin recipe when bam! Rainbow Dash crashed into the tree nearby." Lyra spoke in her usual excited tone. "Uh-huh. Hey, have you ever noticed that Dash looks kinda familiar?" Bon-Bon asked the unicorn. "What? You mean that she looks almost like-" "Me?" Blitz interrupted, causing the two mares to jump and look at him angrily.

Their anger turned to surprise once they realized it was Blitz. "Hey! Blitzkrieg, what're you doing here?" Lyra asked happily, hugging her old friend. Bon-Bon nodded. "Last we heard you were being a successful coach up in Canterlot." The pegasus shrugged. "I would be doing okay, if this was a pleasure trip."

"What do you mean?" The unicorn asked, confused. "It seems that we are to gather once again, sisters. Rignar's escape is nigh, and we have to stop him soon." Blitz explained. Lyra paled. "But we imprisoned him at the cost of the Gems, we made sure of that!" the stallion shook his head. "Time Turner's foretelling is at hand. If we are to stop Rignar once more, we must find the shards. Hopefully they still retain their powers."

Bon-Bon gave him a worried look. "But Blitz, you remember what happened twenty-five years ago, don't you?!" Blitz sighed. "Yes, I do. But it is a risk we'll just have to take." Lyra shook her head. "Goldie will have your head if you pull that off again! The only reason you survived last time was because you weren't in your prime yet. But now you're over your prime and that might kill you!"

"This is not up for discussion! If I have to die in order to ensure the safety of my family and fellow Equestrians, then so be it." He growled. "This time I will ensure that he **STAYS** in the Underworld for good." The two mares sighed. "Alright, it's your funeral. You got a will ready yet?" Lyra asked sarcastically. Acting as if he didn't hear the sarcasm, he answered truthfully.

"Yes, with the appropriate shares going to all of you and my beloved daughter." The two looked at him in surprise. "We don't want any of your stuff, Blitz! It'll only make us feel guilty." Bon-Bon said. The stallion stood up. "Look, I'll contact you when the others get here. If we are to defeat him, it will have to be soon." With those words he left the two mares.

After asking for directions, Blitz discovered the way to Zecora's hut and made his way there.

Smirking as he looked over the outside he thought to himself. 'Well, I see she still has her taste for tribal.' Raising his hoof, he knocked on the door five times in a well-known pattern between the nine of them. The door opened to reveal the Zebra with a surprised look on her face. "What a pleasant surprise, my dearest old friend, so late after sunrise. I have come to assume, you are here regarding the upcoming doom?" she asked in her natural rhyme.

"Yes, Priestess Zecora. It seems that Rignar is coming back, and we need to stop him soon." Blitz answered. Zecora nodded. "Very well, I assume we will meet, where the battle of his previous defeat, sent him on his return to Hell?" the pegasus nodded again and turned to leave. "I'll send you a letter when we're all here." He said before taking off back to town. "Very well…" she muttered, memories of the battle returning to her mind.

**_Back at the castle…_**

Rainbow Blitz arrived at the castle to see his daughter, her marefriend and Princess Celestia standing there talking with a small orange filly with a purple mane. "Hello, Dashie." He greeted the cyan mare, who smiled at him. "Hey dad!" she spoke back, causing Scootaloo to look at Blitz in confusion. "You're Rainbow Dash's father?" she asked.

Blitz smiled and nodded. "That I am, and I assume you're Scootaloo, the little filly I kept hearing so much about whenever Delilah visited me up in Cloudsdale." Rainbow blushed while the filly gave him a confused look. "Who's Delilah?" she asked, to which he smirked deviously. "It's Dashie middle name, of course."

With that revelation, Scootaloo stared at her idol in shock. Rainbow Dash sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, squirt. It's my middle name. I got it from my mom before she died." The speedster explained. "Anyway, do you know who my dad actually is?" she asked, changing the subject. The filly shook her head. "He's the best athlete in Cloudsdale, a former Wonderbolt, and a flight instructor who never failed before!" Dashie praised her father.

Blitz sighed. "Must you always blow my horn more than you're supposed to?" he asked before turning back to the little filly. "I've actually failed quite a few times, and I'm more humble regarding my achievements, but besides that, it is great to finally meet the filly who looks up to my daughter." The stallion smiled to Scootaloo.

"Who wouldn't look up to Rainbow Dash?! She's awesome!" the filly proclaimed, making Blitz move closer to Twilight and whispered. "Now I know why Dashie likes her so much." To which the alicorn giggled.

Princess Celestia coughed to bring the attention back to her. "Well, I must take my leave now. Blitz, will you be joining me on the trip?" the navy blue pegasus shook his head. "I have some unfinished business here over the next week. Should all go well, I will return to Cloudsdale by the end of the week." No one noticed him shift nervously.

The solar princess smiled and nodded. "Very well, then. I bid you all goodbye, since I have pressing matters to attend to in Canterlot." The group said their farewells to the princess as her chariot took off into the sky towards Canterlot. As Twilight took Scootaloo to go tuck her into her new bed, Rainbow Dash led her father to the room he would be staying in for his visit.

After saying goodnight to his daughter, Rainbow Blitz removed his saddlebags and took a large book out of one of the pouches. Flipping the pages, he soon found the entry he had read so many times before.

_"The Daemon Jewels, as they were called, were nine gems of varying colors which held a unique power each. Each gem required a wielder for their powers to work. The gems were: Fulmo – lightning, Vento – wind, Tero – earth, Fajro – fire, Akvo – water, Naturo – nature, Potenco – power, Rapido – speed and Forto – strength. These jewels were used during the Olden Times by Demons to rule over ponykind, until one high-ranking Demon rebelled against the rest, and freed the enslaved ponies, only to be cursed with insanity and loss of his demonic blood upon his victory by his Demon brothers. The savior then came to rule over the ponies, only to be encased in stone by two Alicorns a few decades later."_

"And so, due to Discord's insanity, he was no longer Demon, so he was no longer immune to the Elements of Harmony." Blitz stated to himself before sighing. "Sadly, the only way for me to truly defeat Rignar, would be to join with his soul, and destroy him from the inside… May the Gods have mercy upon my soul…" he prayed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the final chapter, unless you all request an alternate ending or want a sequel. Also, I brought in MidnightBlaze16's OC, Blazer Storm, because he managed to guess correctly who used what gem. And if you're all curious, go translate the names and words you don't understand with Google Translate. To all my lovely readers and reviewers, read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The End of the Road**

**_The next morning, after Blitz said goodbye to his daughter, her marefriend and Scootaloo…_**

The navy blue pegasus flew over the dense trees of the Everfree forest, calculating the position of where the Daemon Jewels were shattered. Soon enough he spotted the clearing of the last battle and made his decent to the ground. Landing with slow flaps of his wings, the stallion dropped to the ground and looked around. "I guess I should wait for them…" he muttered, sitting down and contemplating the battle plan for the upcoming fight.

Soon enough, the rest of his team appeared. "Well, now what have you got planned in that devious mind of yours, Blitz?" Nightlight asked, looking at the rest of the group. The pegasus smiled at them, with pride, happiness and a small tint of sadness being revealed in his own crimson eyes. "Well, let me just say that if my plan succeeds, then Rignar will never escape from hell again."

"And if it fails?" Time Turner asked. Rainbow Blitz sighed and turned away. "Then he will rule once again." The grave silence hung over them as they took in the statement. After a few moments of silence, Blitz spoke again. "Well, I suggest each of you grab your Shard and then we can see if we're still able to use them." Nodding, each of the ponies followed Blitz to the spot where they hid the shards of the Daemon Jewels.

They found the shards scattered around a scorched circle on the ground. Each pony moved towards the shards of the gem they knew so well, having the glinting crystals float over to them, hovering in front of them. In front of Nightlight Sparkle floated the purple gem of lightning, Fulmo. In front of Fancy Soufflé, Lyra, Bon-Bon and Golden Harvest were the blue water gem, Akvo, the grey strength gem, Forto, the white power gem, Potenco and the golden earth gem, Tero. Windstorm and her coltfriend, Blazer Storm had the light blue wind- and orange fire- gems, Vento and Fajro before them and finally before Rainbow Blitz and Zecora floated the red gem of speed and green gem of nature, Rapido and Naturo.

Zecora, being the Priestess of Zebrica, began her chant that would allow them the use of the gems. "Potenca Demono Juveloj , donu al ni la potencoj ni havis, tiom longe , do ni povas nun disvenki la mizera demono Rignar , per unu fojo por ĉiuj , tiel nia mondo povus loĝi en paco de ĉi tiu tago plu. Kiel Pastro de Zebrica , mi petegas vin kapabla nin, donu al ni la forton por uzi ĝin kontraŭ nia malica malamiko." She spoke the incantation and the Daemon Jewels began glowing in eerie lights as the moved towards their respective owners.

Suddenly, as the gems touched the ponies' chests, lightning crashed to the earth, striking each one in bright red bolts. After what felt like hours of screaming in agony, the lightning ceased and the nine ponies stood up from the ground. Rainbow Blitz stood up slowly and looked at his team. "Is…is everypony alright?" he asked as Nightlight held up a hoof. "Let me get back to you on that. I think my brain got blown out of my ear."

The eight ponies and zebra all smiled at one another as they felt the familiar feeling of energy and power flowing inside them. "Let's go kick Rignar's sorry ass back to hell!" Lyra exclaimed with determination. Blitz smiled and nodded towards the rest. "You heard the mare, let's get moving!" he joked, bringing smiles to their faces, even though they knew of his plan.

Suddenly the ground began to shake as the sky took on a dark red tint much different from the colors of the sunset. "He comes now, though we shall not bow." Zecora stated as cracks began to form on the ground in front of them. "Get ready!" Blitz ordered as he, Blazer Storm and Windstorm flared out their wings.

Zecora was about to begin one of her incantations when the ground exploded to reveal a pure black figure with torn wings, glowing red eyes with no pupils, a mouth that had smoke pouring out of it with teeth much like a shark and no lips to conceal them. **_"I AM FREE AT LAST!"_** Rignar exclaimed, only to noticed the nine ponies.**_ "YOU WILL NOT BEST ME THIS TIME, BLITZ!"_** It roared at them.

"Attack!" Blitz ordered as he sped towards the demon, ready to hit it with his front hooves. Fancy Soufflé, Blazer Storm, Zecora, Nightlight and Windstorm sent their own attacks toward their enemy while Lyra and Bon-Bon used their gems to help their teammates. Soufflé and Nightlight used their gems together, as did Windstorm, Blazer Storm and Zecora, attacking him with lightning-enhanced water whips and burning tornadoes.

Rignar roared at them after Rainbow Blitz managed to land another hit to the demon's head, but was unable to retaliate due to the pegasus' speed. They repeated the procedure to weaken Rignar: Nightlight and Zecora's enhanced attacks, then Blitz would get in a few hits, and then they'd do their enhanced attacks again. Soon enough, the demon began to falter. **_"YOU WILL NOT BEST ME! I AM IMMORTAL! I WAS REVERED AS A GOD! YOU WILL ALL DIE!"_** it roared at them again.

Blitz landed in front of the group, facing Rignar. "You may be immortal, but you are not driven by the will to protect, or the determination to save." Unbeknownst to them, Twilight and the rest of her friends arrived at the scene as Blitz began his speech. "You have no purpose except your own lust for power and your greed, Rignar." He then looked at his allies. "But I have a greater purpose for my fight, and I will use it to destroy you once and for all!" he yelled before speaking the phrase that would allow him to use all the Daemon Jewels.

_"Demono Juveloj ! Donu al mi la plenan potencon , permesu al mi uzi tutan detrui mia malamiko kaj tiam mia vivo estu la stampo forever certigi lia malliberigo!"_ With the words spoken, the gems moved from their current holders towards the navy blue pegasus. Everyone watched in awe as they began to encircle the pony until a sphere of rainbow light was surrounding him. "LET MY SOUL BE THE LOCK OF YOUR ETERNAL PRISON!" Blitz yelled as he blasted a beam towards Rignar, which caused the demon to yell in pain as it was returned to the bowels of hell.

Suddenly the stallion collapsed to the ground due to fatigue. Rainbow Dash ran towards her father as Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Scootaloo followed. "Dad!" she yelled and the stallion. He opened his eyes to look at her. "Rainbow…Dash…ugh." "Dad! We need to get you to a hospital, like, now!" he laughed and swatted her hoof away. "No. I can't be cured from this."

She frowned at him. "W-whaddya mean?!" Blitz smiled. "My soul… is the lock of Rignar's prison… I will… hold him in hell from… now on." He explained. The cyan mare began to tear up. "No! I can't lose you like I lost Mom!" her father smiled. "You…won't… I'll always be with… you… Dashie." He let out a hacking cough. "Now go… and live… for me!"

With that, the navy blue pegasus let out his final breath as his soul was carried down to seal Rignar's prison.

Everyone bowed their heads in silent respect and sorrow for Rainbow Blitz as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrived on the scene. "Might one of you little ponies be so kind as to explain what happened here?" Twilight immediately shot up and bowed to the princesses. "Princess Celestia! Rainbow Blitz sacrificed himself to save Equestria from a demon called Rignar!" she answered immediately.

The white alicorn nodded at the answer. "Then I see it fit to have him rewarded accordingly. Rainbow Dash, how do you believe your father would best be honored?" Rainbow Dash looked at the body in her hooves. "He…He'd probably have wanted a flight school or orphanage named after him. D-Dad always did care more about others than he cared about himself." Celestia smiled at that. "I'll see to it that both his and his friends' tale is entered into the Equestrian History books and rewarded accordingly for their brave effort to save everyone."

Nightlight stepped forward with a bow. "Forgive my intrusion, your Majesty, but we do not need a reward for saving everyone, because it wasn't us who saved you, it was Blitz." His companions all nodded in unison. Celestia smiled again. "If you wish. But isn't there at least one thing we can do for you in return?" the nine ponies huddled together to discuss the offer before breaking apart to answer. "There is one thing, your Majesty…" Golden Harvest spoke. "…We'd like Blitz to have a special tombstone…"

**_*three days later, Ponyville Cemetery*_**

The sky was gloomy and grey as all of Rainbow Blitz's friends and family were gathered at Ponyville's cemetery to say their final goodbyes. His daughter's two friends were also allowed to come, as was Twilight and Scootaloo. The pastor had already finished his speech and everyone was now allowed to go up and say what they wanted. Rainbow Dash had gone first, and broke into tears before she was even halfway, and had to be led back to her seat by Twilight and Scootaloo.

Lyra, Bon-Bon and Golden Harvest also cried during their speeches, but theirs was far shorter than Rainbow Dash's. Zecora had spoken of everything they had done together, how they all met and what Blitz was like to her. Nightlight also went up but merely said his goodbyes to the pegasus, having his speech already covered thanks to Fancy. Windstorm and Blazer Storm didn't go up, but they listened to what everyone said about Blitz.

Fancy Souffle was the last one to go up. "I'll try and keep this as short as I can." He said as he began his speech. "Rainbow Blitz was a really kind and caring individual. He was the sort of pony who would look at you and know what was wrong. He really enjoyed flying, much like his daughter, and he also trained and taught foals how to fly up in Cloudsdale." The earth pony smiled. "He was always so open and giving towards others, and wouldn't hesitate to help if he could, and he always had a smile ready if you had a bad day."

"One thing he enjoyed doing, was going to public establishments, like bars, to see if he can be someone's helping hand." Fancy let out a laugh. "If you were dead drunk because you lost your job or girlfriend, he'd be there to cheer you up." Then his smile turned bittersweet. "But in the end, it was his determination to protect and help others that cost him his life. He knew the risk he was taking and accepted it without hesitation, and paid the price for it."

He bowed his head. "May the angels carry you to where all who sacrifice themselves for good purposes go, my old friend." With that, he walked down to the rest as the preacher finished up the ceremony. Blitz's coffin was fairly simple: a dark brown coffin with gold handles and his name engraved on the lid.

His tombstone, however, was far grander. It was large, with two pegasi rising into the sky on the sides and a bouquet of roses in the middle in front of a slab with the engraving on it, all made out of smoothed granite. The engraving on the tombstone read: _"Here lies Rainbow "Rocket" Blitz, 959 P.N.M. – 1003 P.N.M. Beloved husband, father, coach and friend, may he be flying up there with Speedy Blue in happy Eternity"_

As the grave was covered and everyone said there final goodbyes, they all left with sadness over his passing. Rainbow Dash stood by the grave with Twilight and Scootaloo waiting patiently for her to finish. With a sigh, the pegasus spoke one last sentence to the grave. "Goodbye… Dad." She then turned around and followed her marefriend and their daughter out of the cemetery as the sky began to clear up. Scootaloo looked up and saw something that made her smile. "Look!"

Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked up to see a beautiful bright rainbow stretch over the sunset, which brought smiles to their faces as they walked towards their home.


End file.
